The Ket (Olgit)
The Ket led by Olgit is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin, with contributions from danrell and Civitar. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Ket' The Ket, sometimes called the Yenisei Ostyaks, are an indigenous people of Siberia, who live along the Yenisei River. They traditionally lived a predominantly hunter-gatherer lifestyle, although some of the more northern Ket also engaged in pastoralism. The Ket language, the sole survivor of the Yeniseian language family, is thought by some scholars to be related to the Na-Dené languages of North America; if this theory is true, it will be the first confirmed language family that connects the Americas to Eurasia. The Ket have a patriarchal society, divided into two exogamous moieties - that is, clans whose members traditionally only marry members of the other clan. Shamanism is central to Ket religious life. The predominant types of shaman are the sening and the bangos. A sening largely communicates with the spirit world, and is typically associated with the sky; more detail can be found on the Sening page. The bangos, meanwhile, is more associated with the earth and medicine; a bangos is traditionally believed to know both good and evil spells, in contrast to the more straightforwardly good sening. Olgit Olgit was a warrior figure and hero from Ket mythology. Like many traditional Ket heroes, Olgit distinguished himself in battle against the Evenks; Evenki raiders frequently attacked the Ket, providing the basis for such stories. Olgit was also the progenitor of the Qengtandeng moiety, one of the two exogamous marriage groups into which the Ket divided themselves. Like many other Ket heroes, Olgit was eventually immortalized as a mountainous crag along the eastern bank of the Yenisei River. 'Dawn of Man' "Greetings, Olgit, hero and progenitor of the Ket! Your people are one of the most enigmatic of Siberia, with only a thousand living to the present day, and an ill-attested language that may even be related to those of North America. Even so, you are remembered as one of their great heroes, achieving many victories against the hated Evenks and becoming the original ancestor of the great Qengtandeng clan. Your deeds were immortalized by the gods, who honored you by turning you into a crag along the banks of the Yenisei River. Olgit, all the Ket shamans of today seek your intercession, calling for you above all other spirits. Can you forge an existence in some of the harshest terrains on Earth? Can you rally your hunters and shamans to conquer your enemies? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "What are you doing all the way out here? My name's Olgit. Let me get you to safety." Defeat: "This is Hosedam's doing, isn't it? I should have seen this coming." Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' 'Events and Decisions' Unhappy. *May only be enacted once per game.|costs = 100 Culture. *1 Magistrate.|rewards = +1 Happiness in cities working Forest tiles.}} Gold. *1 Magistrate.|rewards = Worked resources provide +1 Production if adjacent to a river.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now wearing squirrel pelts and playing the pymel harp. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TopHatPaladin'': Design, Code, Art, Text *''danrell'': Fish-Oil Bowman Model *''Civitar'': Sening Model *''Robin Birner & Yannick Süß'': Music Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Polar Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5)